


It's a new life

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a new day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a new life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from the “what if” scenario Arthur created in my previous drabble “This moment with you”. I just rewrote the Wicked Day scene with girl!Merlin. It’s not the sequel, but I hope someone will like it. Title from Feeling Good by Muse.
> 
> I’m taking request for specific scenes if someone is interested.
> 
> Happy Halloween :D

The sunlight is streaming through the windows when Arthur opens the door to face the day. He’s not surprised to find Merlin lying on the floor, fast asleep, waiting for him.

“Merlin?”

She’s startled for a second before she turns her head to look at him. He could see the exhaustion on her face, the dark circles under her eyes and, behind the tiredness, a clear expression of sadness.

“It’s a new day.”

Merlin holds his gaze and nods, standing up. She looks so fragile, that Arthur is afraid, for a moment, to get closer.

“Have you been out here all night?”

Merlin nods. “I didn’t want you to feel you were alone.”

For a second, Arthur feels overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings for his maidservant. He takes a deep breath, closes the door and moves over to her. He puts his hands on the back of Merlin’s shoulder blades, pulling her against his body.

“You’re a loyal friend, Merlin.”

They share a look before Merlin gives him a little smile. Arthur doesn’t say anything; he just watches the sunlight against her skin and, in that moment to him, she shines.

He can already picture Merlin wearing a deep red velvet dress, his mother’s jewels and sitting by his side in the throne room. Arthur is not the king yet, but he already knows who will be his queen.

He closes his eyes and brushes his lips on the head that will wear Camelot’s crown soon.

“You must be hungry,” Arthur says.

Merlin snorts. “Starving.”

Arthur smiles. “Me too…” He slides one of his hands over her arm and takes her hand into his. “Come on, you can make us some breakfast.”

Merlin and Arthur head off up the stairs, hand to hand, toward their future.


End file.
